super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Cortex
"This time, I shall reign TRIUMPHANT!" Dr. Neo Cortex is played by PAC-MAN. Appearance In the forums, Cortex is shown as himself in the Naughty Dog era of Crash Bandicoot. A short yellow scientist with an unhealthy obsession to make the human race pay. His massive cranium protects his large brain filled to the brim with knowledge and constantly pumping out new inventions. He wears a white lab coat with black boots and yellow gloves. He also carries around his trusty ray gun and various other gadgets capable of inflicting mayhem at a moment's notice. Personality It is advised that you never trust Cortex. Ever. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants whether that be planning to use weak minded individuals in his game of chess as pawns or backstabbing anyone who so much as turns their back for one second. This mad doctor is crazy intelligent, being one of the smartest minds in the Life Sphere and "helping" where he can with any machines that may need tinkering. He prefers not to socialize very much to others (unless he setting up a game) and do his work in solitude. Without the help of any of his minions, Cortex is a bit hindered in his experiments but this also allows him to do what he wants without any other input. The only person he is known to care for is his daugh- err, niece, Nina Cortex. Her whereabouts are currently unknown but Cortex does care deeply for her and may be the only person he shows any kindness towards. Abilities The doctor himself is not capable of doing very much but with his inventions, anything is possible. His Intelligence and Wisdom are maxed out thanks to his massive brain and his ability to meticulously plan things out along with a nice side dish of paranoia. Mentioned before, his trusty ray gun is capable of firing out all kinds of projectiles from bolts of electricity to a failed prototype of mind control that causes test subjects to fall in love with him and follow his orders. As of now, it only has one projectile used for ranged fighting but with his intelligence it is bound to be restored to it's former self with all it's magnificent upgrades. Mines are placed to make enemies play by Cortex's rules and shock barriers prevent them front getting too up close. That what Cortex's fighting style is about. Making the foe play by his rules. Special attacks include the ability to provide additional shielding, blocking out a good chunk of damage without hindering the doctor in his actions. Remembering the past work of Dr. N. Brio, he has remade his signature Brio Beaker and uses it acidic qualities to eat away metal, making it extra dangerous on robotic enemies. And his brain itself is a weapon, too! Using his years upon years of experience in technology and machinery, Cortex is able to modify any tech-based items to make them preform better! Bob-omb? Let's double the blast radius. Beam Sword? Let's kick up the heat and give it a chance to burn. BFG 9000? Oh, I don't know. How about we turn the thing into a TICKING TIME BOMB?! And to top off this nice destruction sundae, Cortex has managed to hold onto one of the slave crystals from his past attempts at world domination. Isn't he the greatest? The power crystal keeps his gadgets working smoothly but when it's power is really used, this shiny jewel will boost all of Cortex's modifiers by three for a short time. If you are think you're brave enough to take on the mad doctor himself, you best triple check yourself! Cortex is watching! Always watching. Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Pac-Man's Characters